or8weaverfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternian Empire
Nautical Aristocracy The Nautical Aristocracy generally refers to all seadwellers, though not all seadwellers choose to involve themselves in this political caste. As the elite of the hemospectrum, the aristocracy generally serves as de-facto rulers of imperial territory, and act as executive administrators of their respective holdings (though this is usually in name only; such responsibilities usually fall upon servants). Higher tiers of seadwellers often take leadership positions among the various branches of the troll government (with the exception of the Mirthful Church), while lower tiers act work for the aristocratic branches of the government, often in servitude of the empress (directly or indirectly). While technically higher in the spectrum, lower tiers of seadwellers can at times be the subject of the Mirthful Church's judicial system. Such instances are generally rare (as they spark conflict between the land and seadwellers), but have occurred historically. Her Imperious Condescension Incumbent: Meenah Peixes Former Title Holders: N/A Also known as the Empress or the Condesce, Her Imperious Condescension is the supreme ruler of Alternia and trollkind. This position has traditionally always been held by a Tyrian blooded troll, the highest and rarest caste possible. When a new tyrian blooded troll is born, they are expected to challenge the current holder of the throne for the right to take their place. While it is technically the duty of the Empress to take care of her lusus Gl'bgolyb to prevent it from uttering the vast glub, this task is often placed upon either a group of seadweller servants or a younger tyrian blood. The Empress is responsible for all final decisions regarding the empire's army and general management, under the advisement of the various Magistricts. She is also the highest echelon of judgement in legal and political disputesm, should she be called upon to make such a decision (this is rarely done). The sole area where the Empress does not have supreme rule is the Mirthful Church, which is administered wholly by the highblood order with minimal outside involvement. While the Empress does technically have the right to breach this agreement should there be sufficient cause, the threat of violent retaliation to such an act and the general needlessness of it has generally deterred the action from taking place. Admiral of the Imperious Navy Incumbent: Current holder of position Former Title Holders: Previous holders of position Information about position Feeders(Need name) Generally taken up by lower tier seadwellers looking to gain favour with the Empress. Current:'''List '''Former: List The Mirthful Church The Mirthful Church is the official religious branch of the Alternian political system, as well as the supreme dictator of moral and executive law in the Empire. While these roles are technically separate (the empire has been secular in practice for some time since the beginning of the events of Or8Weaver), historically, the distinction has been functionally irrelevant, as the position of Grand Highblood has generally been the leader of both. The church is composed almost entirely by purple bloods (hence its general association with the landweller leadership), though lower and higher bloods are sometimes accepted on rare occasions. In such events, they almost never occupy a position higher than a steward or administrative servant to a purple blood. The Mirthful Church itself, once among the strongest political forces in the Empire, suffered a rapid decline following a string of failed holy crusades following the death of Grand Highblood Kurloz Makara. In modern times, the church is considered by many to be little more than an eclectic cult. The Grand Highblood Incumbent: N/A Former Title Holders: Kurloz Makara "His Most Pious of Motherfucking Holy Supplicants, the Grand Highblood" is the supreme leader of the Church as well as the highest political representative of all landwelling castes. These are technically two separate roles, but have historically never been distinguished as such. The position is granted by election from the Order of Palati Magistrict Elders, who decide by process of mystic divination (though generally interpreted by the non-pious as "a bunch of trolls get high in a room and pick someone out at random"). The mystical nature by which the leader is chosen is kept highly secret. As part of the position's duties, any troll may make an official case and appear before the Grand Highblood, usually to plea for some executive action, provided it involve the landwellers (executive decisions between the nautical aristocracy exclusively are handled amongst themselves or by intervention of the Empress), at which point the Highblood must declare a supreme ruling on the subject (a ruling which can only be overturned by an appeal to the Empress). However, due to the notoriously capricious and violently unstable nature of the holders of the position, such an act can often be equally lethal to the troll making the appeal. In more modern times, direct appeals to rulers are extremely rare, and conducted only in the most extreme of cases. Palati Magistricts Not to be confused with the other branches of Magistricts, the Order of Palati Magistrict Elders is the executive leadership of the Mirthful Church, second only to the Grand Highblood in religious authority. They oversee the business of the Church and are responsible for selecting the next Grand Highblood upon the former's death. Historically, these are elder highbloods that have risen through the ranks of the Church. Therefore, it is not uncommon to find Magistricts to be powerful practitioners of chucklevoodoo (the existence of which is sometimes denied as superstition or a byproduct of the copious hallucinogens consumed by the order). Current: N/A Former: Unknown Magistrict responsible for Leiren's curse (deceased) Subjugglators The Highblood Subjugglators (Sometimes called the Mirthful Fist) are the Church's dedicated military branch. As opposed to the Laughsassins, they are highly public, and often the subject of fame. Known for their willingness to kill and die for their faith without question, they are among the most organised and unrelenting of the Alternian military factions. For this reason, they have often been called upon to perform purges of heretical lands as a form of executive punishment (generally when the task is too great for the legislacerators, or otherwise of a "spiritual" nature, such as the destruction of "demons"). Subjugglator soldiers are said to be equipped with knowledge and weaponry above that of typical military forces specifically to handle esoteric forces. However, they have lost a considerable deal of power and influence since the Crusades. While the larger armies of the past no longer exist (publicly), there exist still a few subjugglators of considerable repute among the empire. Current: N/A Former: N/A Laughsassins The order of laughsassins is a secret (but oft rumored) branch of the Church, and responsible for carrying out the Church's most important orders (generally assassinations of heretics). They are feared among most trolls, rumored to be able to manifest fear in trolls, infiltrate even fortified strongholds, and kill trolls without ever being seen (or that if they are seen, no troll is able to tell the tale, either due to death or selective mutilation to the point where the distinction is largely irrelevant). Their only calling card is usually some form of macabre mutilation of the person they were sent to kill (Glasgow smiles, marionetting, and ironic deaths being the most common, though the most prevalent theme of all is for the victims to be smiling in some fashion). Supposedly, the Laughsassins are among the most powerful and most insane groups in the expanded troll armed forces. Aside from legends and conjecture however, nearly nothing is known about them. Current: N/A Former: N/A Chucklevodouists While not technically a faction of the Church, Chucklevodouists bear note as members of the order capable of performing feats known as "miracles". These miracles are generally vaguely defined (the church itself often claims even mundane things to be miracles), though the title generally falls upon those capable of what most other trolls would call "magic". Scrying, precognition, necromancy, and the ability to place hexes and curses are all common powers attributed to the skill. Current: N/A Former: Unknown Magistrict responsible for Leiren's curse (deceased) Priests Mirthful Priests are lesser authorities of the Mirthful Church, and are generally responsible for representing the Church's beliefs and interests, and carrying out the Church's spiritual will (and calling upon its military will when necessary). There exist many tiers of Priests in the Church, with each presiding over a given territory. While the larger scope of the hierarchy is vast and very detailed, it is also esoteric and not generally understood by those outside of the priesthood itself. As such, the distinctions are generally lost elsewhere. See: Major Orders Current: N/A Former: N/A Acolytes Acolytes, often referred to as the light pumped (in keeping with the whimsical theme of the Church's naming conventions), are Church members in training. Generally, ecclesiastical training is begun early, and trolls are to be sent to the various orders for further specialized training once it is complete. During the initial period, acolytes are expected to perform a pilgrimage, whereupon they are sent to a designated location, where they are expected to demonstrate their faith. This often translates to dealing with heretics in some fashion or tending to a holy site. Depending on the manner in which the acolyte performs their pilgrimage, they are assigned to their role in the clergy. Until their assignment to a position, they are considered on equal grounds of authority as servants, and are generally given minor tasks in service of the Church. Current: Gamzee Makara(?) Former: All members of the Church have at some point been an acolyte Servants Easily the most numerous of the Church's factions, but also the least powerful. These are generally caretakers of the Church's various properties and attendants to other members of the church. Their roles are extremely varied, and generally depend on the master they serve (and thus may range from being a maid to a secretary to a concubine). This is the only position that may be held by a troll of a non-purple caste, as well as any non-troll intelligent being.This is also technically the position held by members of the administrative branch of the government that work in conjunction with the Church, as they are thus placed under the Church's authority. While they may perform relatively important roles (such as book keeping the Church's primary funds), all servants are ultimately below any other position in the Church, and as such may be subject to their discipline (provided the priest in question does not fear that the servant is under personal protection of a much higher authority within the Church). See: Minor Orders Current: N/A Former: N/A The Imperious Army Information about faction General(s) of the Imperious Army Incumbent: Current holder of position Former Title Holders: Previous holders of position Generals of the Imperious Army (at times called the Militum Magisters) are the military leaders responsible for commanding all ground forces of the Empire in military conflicts according to the will of the Empress. The title of general of the Imperious Army, though traditionally singular, has on many occasions been divided due to the sheer size and partitions of the army, as well as the Empress' penchant for conducting multiple wars at once. Nonetheless, this is usually done by creating lower star General positions for the purpose, with only a single General acting as commander of the army. As the Empress is the actual commander in chief of the army, and the General's task is to act as an advisor and executor of the Empress' will, coupled with the fact that the Admiral of the Fleet oversees most seadweller forces, the position of General is considered among the lower tiers of the hgihest officials, surpassing only the Magister Officiorum in perceived authority. Like the Magister, any troll may vie for the position, though it is generally held by a landweller (seadwellers instead aim for the position of Admiral). Generals often earn the rank through experience in the field, though high birth is a cetain aid in ensuring that they live sufficiently long and have sufficient resources to achieve the position. However, due to the often lethal negative backlash to failed operations, the title is not held for very long by poor strategists. Threshecutioners The threshecutioners are by all accounts the first soldiers seen on the battlefield, and also the first to die. As the frontline soldiers of the land army, they are often used as canon fodder, and thus consist primarily of more lowbloods than any of the other military factions. While the life expectancy of a threshecutioner is extremely low, those that are sufficiently capable can become formidable soldiers, often more fearsome than any of the other soldiers in the army. Elite threshecutioners, the cream of the crop, are rare, but very potent fighters, and are often sent out on special missions no other soldier would even dare face, let alone be capable of acomplishing. Trolls who willfully choose to become threshecutioners are usually either very brave, very stupid, didn't have any other choice, or (most commonly) a combination of all three. Threshecutioners wield a wide variety of weapons, though the majority focus on bladed close quarters combat. This is primarily derived of the fact that lowbloods historically have not had much access to long distance weapons, and that to enemies the sight of a horde of trolls charging firing lines, uncaring of the numbers lost, is generally sufficiently intimidating enough for foreign armies to give up on the spot. The sickle is a staple weapon of the faction due to its popularity as a weapon and agriculture tool, though it has been further solidified by its depictions in modern pop culture. Current:'''List '''Former: List Archeradicators The position of archeradicator is generally considered a noble one, as it is usually only achieved by the elite, due to the rigorous training and physical ability required under normal circumstances. At their weakest, archeradicators are severe annoyances that will make any fight treacherous. At their strongest, they are effective substitutes for siege weaponry, able to devastate entire armies from ranges typical ranged weapons cannot dream of hitting accurately. Bows and longbows are the weapon of choice for these soldiers. As per their fighting style, they often have significant musculature, which does not make them very nimble (with the exception of those specially trained for such a purpose), but their sheer strength from holding the strings of their tools for hours on end leave them more than sufficiently equipped to handle a direct attack. However, that same lack in mobility leave them vulnerable to flanking maneuvers, should the enemy be daring and skilled enough to execute them successfully. Current:'''List '''Former: List Cavalreapers Information about position Current:'''List '''Former: List Ruffiannihilators Ruffiannihilators are not part of most military operations, but instead serve as a kind of enforcement legion. Due to their lack of lethal weaponry aside their bodies, they are often placed in positions where lethal action is not required. Bodyguarding, civilian control, prisoner interrogation, and military cargo management are roles generally taken by these soldiers. They also often act as a sort of disciplinary committee, and as such are the closest thing the Imperious Army has to a military police. Due to the extreme, even by troll standards, physique and mental fortitude required of them, as well as their usually high placement in the hemospectrum (usually among the sturdy blue or purple bloods), they are feared and respected by most other military corps. Those that do not offer adequate respect are quick to find that ruffiannihilators have little fear of their oponent's weapons, and will gladly break them apart before turning their wielder into a grizzly mulch on the floor. More enterprising soldiers will often convince ruffiannihilators to fight in ringed matches during military downtime for sport, though in such events the bystander casualties are almost as severe as the money exchanged through gambling. Ruffiannihilators do not typically wield weapons, preferring to make use of their extreme musculature instead. However, brass knuckles, riot shields, clubs, batons, bows, and other blunt force weapons are used in some situations. Many of these trolls will also have extensive combat training, and be well versed in one or many martial arts or combat sports. Current:'''List '''Former: List Combat Hackers (Need name) Description Current:'''List '''Former: List Scouts (Need name) Survey enemy positions (scouts), track down enemies (hunters), sometimes use barkbeasts Current:'''List '''Former: List The Imperious Admonistration The Admonistration is the administrative branch of the Alternian government, and as such is responsible for all internal and public affairs that are not directly aristocratic, religious, or miitaristic in nature. This generally applies to any position responsible for the maintenance of the Empire. As such, it is considered the lowest of the government factions, to be aspired to only by those incabale of joining any of the other factions. Like the army, the Admonistration may be entered by trolls of any caste, though it is most commonly selected by midbloods such as olive, jade, teal, cerulean, and occasionally blue. Magistrict Officorium Incumbent: N/A Former Title Holders: Retton Corrax (deceased) The Magistrict Officorium is the leader of the administrative branch of the Alternian government, and as such is responsible for all executive and administrative affairs not directly handled by the other major factions (the Nautical Aristocracy, the Mirthful Church, and the Army), and in many cases assists these factions with aspects of their administration. As such, the position is generally considered the lowest of the Magistrict titles, though in practice it is perhaps the one most crucial for the maintenance of the Empire. Due to the multi-political nature of the position, it is generally selected by consensus between the other leaders (either directly, or indirectly by virtue of allied Magistricts being assassinated by their opposed factions). Along with the Generals of the Imperial Army, this is the highest political position that can be attained by a troll not of Tyrian or Purple blood (though arguably most members of the aristocracy would argue it inferior to theirs).The position unofficially comes with the requirement of being able to mediate between the other high officials as well as ensure that their policies and actions are not detrimental to the Empire on a whole. The longest holder of the position was Retton Corrax, who holds the rare distiction of being one of the few to hold the position and not be assassinated, while the shortest was held by a seadweller who purportedly killed himself seconds after being appointed. Spymaster Incumbent: N/A Former Title Holders: Retton Corrax (deceased) For obvious reasons, the Spymaster is a secretly designated title given by the Empress to a troll in the high echelons of the Alternian government. They are tasked with gathering information from all factions as well as the populace, and reporting relevant data to the Empress, who then dictates the flow of information according to her whims. Though the position has no technical affliations, it is most commonly held by a member or the Magistrict of the administrative branch, as it has the largest network of connections from which to draw information. Though the position is usually private, it has on occasion been permitted to have other members of the high offices be aware of their identity, usually for the purposes of acting as a mole. Due to the violent nature of troll politics, double agents do not often survive long, though most notably Magister Retton Corrax was capable ofmaintaining the position while acting as a mole for both the Empress and the Grand Highblood, all the while betraying them both in favour of various revolutionary movements. Though the movements he oversaw eventually failed, he was never caught, and the underlying structure he created would later pave the way for the Alternian Resistance Movement. Legislacerators The punitive departments are generally regarded more highly than others in the administrative branch, and while they are technically under that umbrella, generally report ot the authority of the Grand Highblood or the Empress rahter than the Magister. The Legislacerators are responsible for both the administrative and executive branches of the Alternian legal system, and as such their duties include documenting and publicising the rules, catching those who do not abide by those rules, and carrying out the trials of the aforementioned rulebreakers. Legislacerators are rigorously trained, and many do not survive the training. For this reason, there are very few actual legislacerators (many of the one who work in the office are general clerks from the greater administrative branch), but they are all highly capable hunters and combattants as well as shrewd and charismatic prosecutors. There are several tiers of legislacerators based on experience and success rates, neophyte being the most novice and arbitors being the highest. A criminal can easily identify their percieved threat level (or the degree of interest the government has in aprehending the perpetrator) based on the type of legislacerator sent after them. Current: List Former: Latula Pyrope (deceased), Terezi Pyrope (discharged) Executors Information about position Current:'''List '''Former: List Auxiliatrices Information about position Current:'''List '''Former: Porrim Maryam (abandoned) Field Spies (Need name) Infiltrate enemy or suspect groups, collect field data, perform assassinations; Made more glamorous by James Bond; can be legislacerator (undercover cop) or spymaster agent Current:'''List '''Former: List Tech Spies (Need name) Hack systems, monitor surveillance, and collect intel; can work for legislacerators or spymaster Current:'''List '''Former: List Admonistricts A special subcategory of admonistrators responsible for the oversight of work performed by other admonistrators. They perform many of the same duties as legislacerators, though their authority resides primarily over cases of non-violent crime and malpractice. For this reason, it is considered the more shameful alternative for those unwilling to go through the rigorous training undergone by legislacerators. Current: List Former: List Admonistrators A general term that applies to all roles of administration. There are many subcategories of the title, generally pertaining to the tasks relevant to the position, but distinctions of rank are functionally irrelevant outside of the internals of the Administrative branch. Current:'''List '''Former: List Post Revolutionary Political Structure Non-Political Factions Gambligants Description Current:'''List '''Former: List Dakhlans Description Current:'''List '''Former: List Roanapur Gangs Triads Description Current:'''List '''Former: List Hotel Moscow Description Current:'''List '''Former: List Lagoon Company Description Current:'''List '''Former: List Cerberus Description Current:'''List '''Former: List